superpower_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Summers
Ambient energy conversion: Summers absorbs ambient cosmic energy into the cells of his body and processes it into plasma. This results in control over and extremely powerful sort of destructive force. At times, he is not entirely able to control this ability which sometimes makes him a danger to those around him unless he wears a special containment suit to assist him. His body is constantly in the process of absorbing cosmic radiation. When each of his body's power storage cell enclaves reaches its capacity, excess cosmic energy is thereafter absorbed and immediately re-emitted in negligible quantities. Upon the total expenditure of all his available energy, it takes Summers' body about 16.5 hours to recharge to its peak level unless he absorbs a large amount of energy at once. The act of concentration involved in releasing his energy in anything other than an omni-directional wave is physically exhausting for Summers if he continues it over and extended period of time. He can absorb cosmic energies from his environment, such as star light, x-rays, and gamma radiation, and store them within the cells of his body, metabolizing the energy in order to generate plasma wave discharges that super-heat and disintegrate objects or create concussive bursts by violently displacing air molecules in his path. His ability to to absorb energy is so great that he was able to survive being dropped into a large star and use its energy to augment his powers to the point where he easily overpowered and defeated his brother Gabriel. *''Energy absorption:'' Summers not only can passively absorb cosmic energy from his environment but has shown that he can willingly absorb, store, and re-process various other energies from other sources through conscious effort. He showcased this aspect once when he was thrown into a star; he drew upon its energies to empower himself for the purpose of besting Gabriel Summers'. *''Plasma emanation:'' He also has the ability to shoot or emanate plasma in the form of a blast or discharge with a tell-tale concentric circle pattern. These waves will emanate from his body in all directions unless he purposefully tries to channel them in a single direction, usually along the length of his arms. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. When Summers strikes an object with the waves of intensity of hot plasma, the sudden vast jump in temperature will often cause objects to shatter, explode, or seemingly disintegrate. Should Summers direct his energy at the lowest level, he can project it towards a human being and his target will suffer a severe headache but will not burn up. *''Flight:'' Summers can use stored energy to fly by directing it as a downward thrust. At full energy capacity, he has an easier time managing his energized propulsion through his powers. Heat immunity: He is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of heat. Radiation immunity: He is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of radiation. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Energy absorption Category:Energy conversion Category:Plasma emanation Category:Flight Category:Heat resistance Category:Radiation resistance